


Hot Breezes

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Collection: BradyGirl_12 Fic Prompt/Request Fills, Established Relationship, Justice League of America - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Nudity, Prompt Fic, Slash, World's Finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce experiences all kinds of heat.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Breezes

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: November 21, 2007  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: November 21, 2007  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 851  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for my [LJ First Anniversary Fic Request Meme](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/120121.html) for Rai_Daydreamer, who requested Clark/Bruce. Prompt: Hot. :)

My gods, it was _hot._

Bruce swiped irritably at the strands of hair hanging in his eyes. Maybe he should opt for a crewcut, at least while they were on this planetary heat furnace.

He stretched out on the blanket, grateful for it as he had no desire to get sand _everywhere._ He didn’t even care if anyone saw his scars because he was just some off-worlder whom the local populace just took for a tourist.

Except that he and Clark were on a mission for the JLA.

Bruce sighed as he wished for the Fortress of Solitude in the Arctic back on Earth. It was freezing cold there, but who cared when he was melting here?

“Bruce.”

Bruce cracked an eye open, shading it with his arm. “What?”

Clark chuckled. “I know, you’re uncomfortable.”

“That’s an understatement.” Bruce sighed. “Look, I know it’s not your fault. You don’t feel the heat…”

“I do, I just have no problem with it.”

“Okay, so you have no problem.” Bruce closed his eye again. “I suppose this feels like a cool bath to you compared to the core of Earth’s sun.”

“You’d be right.” Clark stretched out on the blanket beside him. “It’s too bad they don’t believe in air-conditioning here.”

Bruce’s lip curled. “Tell me about it. Just because the people on this world like this unbearable heat…!”

“Why not take a dip in the ocean?”

Bruce opened his eye again. “It’s hot there, too, in case you hadn’t noticed.”

“Oops.”

Bruce grunted and counted himself lucky that the sun didn’t burn him to a crisp, just made him uncomfortable. He was going to stay here and hope for a tiny cool breeze of air. Even though the native trees were shading him as their limbs stretched out from the edge of the beach, it was still damned hot. He might as well sweat here as well as in his airless room.

“Why bother with a swimsuit?”

“Hmm?” He tried to concentrate on not drowning in his own sweat.

“Take them off.” Clark’s hands tugged at his trunks.

“Hey!” This time Bruce opened two eyes. “I didn’t know this was a nude beach.”

“Actually, we’re alone, we’re tourists and get to be a little odd, and why wear clothes in this heat?”

“We’re not tourists.”

“We might as well be. We attend boring meetings at the Chancellery and then get to hang out here at the beach.” Lips brushed Bruce’s cheek. “C’mon, take ‘em off for me.”

Bruce rolled his eyes but wiggled out of his swim trunks and tossed them on top of the covered basket that held his bottled water. Warm water, but wet.

“Now, you see, you look delicious.” Clark’s hand slid down Bruce’s ribs and hip, resting on his thigh.

“How about you?”

Clark smirked and took off his swimsuit, tossing his to join Bruce’s. He stretched out and ran his fingers over Bruce’s moist skin. He pursed his lips and blew.

Coolness swept over Bruce, and he shuddered in delight. His skin prickled as Clark blew gently on him from head-to-toe.

“Mmm, I like having my own personal a.c.” He closed his eyes.

“Glad to oblige.”

Clark’s cold breath was heaven. Bruce felt more relaxed as his body temperature began to lower slightly, tilting his head back as Clark applied coolness to his throat, then his shoulders, chest, and stomach, coming back up to blow lightly across his nipples. Shivering, Bruce grinned.

His body’s response grew as the coolness touched his thighs, and then brushed lightly over his groin. His hips thrust up, his cock wanting more than just cool air.

This time, hot would be nice.

Hot mouth, surrounding him.

Drawing the passion out of him and into Clark.

Suddenly, his desires were reality.

He gasped as Clark’s hot mouth closed around him, hands cupping his buttocks as Bruce thrust upward, cool and hot all at the same time, desperate for completion as Clark sucked him with the skill that Bruce had come to appreciate.

The sound of the waves crashed and mingled with the strange cries of the long-plumed birds as they wheeled overheard, a hot breeze sweeping across the sand and caressing Bruce’s body.

Better yet, Clark’s lips were caressing his cock.

He grabbed onto silken hair and trembled. His body was on fire, heat running along his veins as he moaned, the talented mouth of his partner bringing him along, gently, harshly, wildly…

Inferno.

Bruce’s cry of joy spiraled upward, the birds cawing and chirping as they flew in circles, disturbed from their shady perches.

His cock slipped out of Clark’s mouth and an amused voice said, “Did that cool you off?”

“No,” Bruce rasped. “Just the opposite.” He groped for Clark’s hand while his eyes remained tightly closed and felt warm skin enclose his fingers. “Wait ‘til I catch my breath.”

“And then what?”

Bruce opened both eyes to see the smiling face of Clark blocking out the alien sun.

“Then I’ll give you a taste of heat to rival Earth’s sun.”

Clark laughed and stretched out beside Bruce, content to wait.


End file.
